


早恋禁止

by musu10018



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: 云雀恭弥说禁止早恋，云雀恭弥说去你妈的。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 6





	早恋禁止

云雀恭弥是并盛的天是并盛的地，是并盛横着走的螃蟹，下到普通学生上到秃头校长没有一个敢对他做出忤逆的举动，在并盛，你可以不知道你的班主任是谁，但你一定要知道风纪委员长是谁。

狱寺隼人就是这样的。

不是说他是因为和别人一样的理由而认识云雀的，开玩笑，彭格列十代目的左右手会因为那种理由而去了解云雀恭弥吗？显然不会，不论过了多久，狱寺对云雀的厌恶都是根深蒂固无法消除的，偶尔他会想这到底是因为什么，为什么他们也同生共死并肩作战过了，可一见到云雀，他就浑身上下不自在。

后来他懂了，都是因为第一次见面的时候云雀太装b了，更可耻的是第一次打架他狱寺隼人输了，当着他敬爱深爱的十代目的面输了，虽然那个时候沢田纲吉还在沙发上睡的不省人事，但狱寺就是觉得自己输了。

他一出场就是意大利酷哥的人设，可以说一头银发加上腰上炸弹收获了三分之一并盛少女的心，狱寺很难想象世界上能有比自己还装b的人，直到他见了云雀，他知道自己错了，错的离谱。

十年前的云雀校服披肩黄鸟在头，最大的爱好就是在天台俯瞰并盛校园，时不时因为狱寺的首饰来找找茬；十年后的云雀宽松和服小猫在怀，猫还是他的匣兵器，狱寺一周七天五天找猫两天找云雀。

当然了，十年后的事另说，现在还是十年前，初中生的狱寺隼人每天能有很大的机会见到委员长，因为他迟到，他早退，他把学校炸出窟窿，他带着一堆项链戒指，可他知道，他是个好左右手。

沢田纲吉觉得他是个好左右手，山本武觉得他黑手党游戏玩的真的很认真，而云雀恭弥，云雀恭弥觉得他在挑衅自己。

于是在第六次被草壁因为仪表不整拦在校园外时，狱寺隼人爆发了。

他推开草壁，因为他不想为难草壁，草壁有什么错呢，他只是有一个啥b上司，社畜的痛他懂得，虽然他的boss是世界上最好最善解人意最通情达理的人，但是你不能指望人人的上司都是这样，研究显示世界上有百分之九十九的老板都是啥b，他的老板不是，那草壁的老板一定是。

狱寺直接走到风纪委员室，一边怜悯的看着在门口的委员们，一边用力推开门，他站在门口，很帅气的甩了甩刘海，在门发出‘砰-’的一声后，压低声音，凶神恶煞的问：“你最近一直在找老子茬啊？”

云雀从办公桌上抬头看了他一眼，没说话。

很尴尬。

整个委员室很安静，安静的像是狱寺没有来一样，这很不合常理，云雀恭弥应该不屑的勾起唇角，然后说你这个食草动物居然敢挑衅我真是好大的胆子本委员长今天就要在这里把你咬杀。

当然这是狱寺的想法，云雀本身不会说这么多字，他应该是对自己有严格规定，一句话最好不要说得太长，说的太长不符合他委员长的身份。

但他只是不想说太多话，他不是哑巴。

安静，压抑，窒息，这不是狱寺预想的场景，过了不知道多久，就在狱寺以为云雀可能聋了他必须把这个消息告诉reborn先生彭格列需要新的守护者的时候，委员长终于说话了。

“哼。”

他说哼。

狱寺隼人被激怒了。

想他狱寺隼人纵横意大利这么多年，什么时候被人家这么对待过，当时他极度愤怒，一边大步走向前一边说了一句“你他妈的“，当然了初中生不该说这种话，但现在他不是一个初中生，他是让人闻风丧胆的彭格列十代目的左右手，骂脏话算什么，他今天就要在这里帮彭格列换一个新的云之守护者。

但他没有换成。

最后的结局是他被云雀按在桌子上，手上的戒指和脖子上的项链都被摘了，当然云雀恭弥也没有好果子吃，墙上地上和校服上的洞都让人不寒而栗，但怎么说呢，如果你让reborn来看，这可以说是双赢结局了，云雀摘掉了违反风纪的东西，狱寺成功挑衅了找茬的人。

双赢个屁。

最后狱寺衣衫不整的从风纪委员室走出去，大开着门，留下一个衣衫不整的云雀坐在里面。

这件事过后他有了两天安生日子，也主要是因为沢田纲吉苦口婆心的让他不要再去找云雀麻烦了大家开开心心当好同学不好吗，虽然狱寺不想和云雀当好同学，但他是一个听话的下属，所以他忍住了。

可是他不去找麻烦，麻烦却伴随着他。

他仍然记着那个改变了他一生的日子——

他在樱花树下被告白了，平心而论，今天的女生挺大胆，

“你不是说并盛禁止早恋？”狱寺揪着云雀的领子气喘吁吁的问。

委员长不自在的挑了挑眉毛，然后说“哼“。

后来他又去委员室找云雀，沢田纲吉拉着他说狱寺同学你不是答应我不会再去惹云雀前辈了吗，狱寺笑了笑，别担心十代目，他现在是我男朋友了。

沢田纲吉想我累了，毁灭吧这个世界。


End file.
